


(AntiHero) Delicate

by EsculentEvil



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Animal Crossing Fusion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fish, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Museums, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil
Summary: ((Inspired by@the-captains-sunken-ship’s OTP prompthereand my answerhere! Just had to~))Basically: Anti and Jackie "in the fish exhibit in the museum in animal crossing" =3((Also readable on Tumblr!))
Relationships: Jackieboy-man/Antisepticeye
Kudos: 6





	(AntiHero) Delicate

“Anti, stop that!”

Jackie lunges forward and grabs at his counterpart’s hips, trying to stop him from endlessly terrorizing the poor fish in the museum. His hands make contact and tug backwards after his fingers dig into [the soft pixels of Anti’s illusionary flesh](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/624895185774690304/jsego-headcanon-5-softanti).

Anti’s breath hitches.

Jackie immediately lets the other go, worried he’s accidentally hurt the tiny evil. This shouldn’t be possible (again: Anti’s flesh is false—a mere pixelated illusion), but Jackie’s abnormal strength really does know no bounds...

The daemonic menace snorts.

Smirking like the devil Itself, Anti turns and advances on the worried hero, multicolored eyes alight with mean mischief. The hairs on Jackie’s nape rise as the Glitch presses himself up against the much taller man, purring spastic static, “hWy don’t ye make me?”

“I-I don’ wanna hurt you...”

Anti snorts, lips curling up into a near snarl; but his eyes are still highly amused. “‘Urt me? Ye ain’t gonna ‘urt me; and t’at ain’t c’use Ah don’ feel pain, neit’er.”

Jackie fidgets, on edge as endless energy eddies under his skin.

Anti smiles, amusement melting into affection, “Yer too careful ta ever ‘urt me, ‘Ero.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All! xD;;; I’m running into some... art block? I guess? In regards to [the SheepyAntiHero drawing/speed draw/narration thing I mentioned Thursday](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/625085977090818048/out-of-curiosity-2) [Jive, that was forever ago Q~Q]. Weirdly, I’m struggling to draw something I technically already drew??? Like, ok, so, months ago, I drew Anti and Jackie as sheep because I was testing out other drawing apps after the one I use right now failed to properly save my [Pride AntiHero poster](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/621547310684504065/esculentevil-esculentevil-antihero-pride) drawing. Now, this was [a really simple doodle of SheepAnti and SheepJackie meeting each other for the first time](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/625364982620717056/sheepanti-vs-sheepjackie-xd-this-is-the-doodle-i); but it was super cute so I saved it and figured I’d just redraw it so you all still get a full speed draw and paint on YT. But... I find myself struggling to do this for some reason and I’m honestly not sure if it’s because I’m overthinking the YouTube thing [if MatPat has taught me anything it’s that YouTube basically ignores you of you don’t constantly churn out content--like, at least once a week! I’ve come to realize that this is impossible for me and, honestly, doesn’t matter since I’ll never be a real YTer] or if I’ve suddenly started overthinking the whole anthropomorphic vs actual sheep debate [which, yes, I had: even though I was picturing them as real sheep as I wrote Antidiom]... And then I started wondering if you All would even like that particular scene and if I should change it--draw something else. But then I’m like “what something else??? what would they like to see???” And now I’ve kinda stuck myself in a corner xD;;; I still wanna do this thing but... it’ll be a while. SO: For now, here’s another AntiHero drabble xD;;; Hopefully it makes up for this a little bit.
> 
> EDIT: My solution to this (including my spiel [here](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/625366547966345216/esculentevil-sheepanti-vs-sheepjackie-xd-this)) was to draw cuddling sheep. Apparently. (╭♦ರ_•́) This is fine, but now... I don’t know how to color sheep! [dies laughing at myself] SO: I’m still gonna be a while, but I made progress!
> 
> ((P.S.: Does anyone have tips on how to color sheep or wool or anything???))


End file.
